


Stestiel Interaction #6

by halewinchester



Series: Stestiel Interactions [6]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halewinchester/pseuds/halewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Busty Asian Beauties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stestiel Interaction #6

Derek left the hotel room in search of Stiles. The kid didn’t make it far. He was sitting in front seat of Dean’s Impala. Derek crossed the parking lot and banged on the hood, nearly startling Stiles right through the windshield. Stiles hurried to stuff the magazine in his hand back into the glove box, but Derek reached through the open window and took it.

“Busty Asian Beauties?” Derek read.

He looked at Stiles, watching a crooked smile form on his lips. Derek cuffed Stiles on the back of the head, before opening the door for him.

“What are you doing?”

“I was hungry and Dean said I could steal some of the candy from his car,” Stiles answered, climbing out, before freezing.

Derek looked back to see Dean standing a few feet away. His face was some sort of hybrid of pissed and embarrassed. 

“What are we twelve?” Dean asked.

Derek realized was still holding a magazine filled with naked women and tossed it back in the car.

“You don’t look at porn with other dudes around.”

“Yeah, Derek. It’s like an unwritten guy rule,” Stiles said, patting Derek’s chest. “God! What’s wrong with you!”

Stiles shot away from Derek, before he could retaliate, bouncing over to Dean and heading to the diner next door for pie.

“I once watched the pizza man spank a girl in the same room as Dean,” Cas explained, seeming to appear out of thin air. “Apparently you don’t do that either.”


End file.
